Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a new capacitive type touch sensor which can improve touch sensitivity.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, a digitizer, a touch screen, and the like are widely used, which can replace existing input devices such as a keyboard and a mouse by directly detecting a contact position of a user's hand or object.
Each of these devices has a touch sensor configured to detect a touch position. The touch sensor may include a capacitive type touch sensor, a resistive overlay type touch sensor, a photosensitive type touch sensor, etc.
Among these touch sensors, the capacitive type touch sensor may recognize a touch position by detecting a point at which capacitance has changed according to the contact of a user's hand or object. The capacitive type touch sensor has recently come into wide use because of its easy detection of a multi-touch and excellent accuracy.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.